Robotic Busts
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: This new life is really interesting. My hooves and my body are a lot stronger than I imagined, but I do hope she can learn to accept my new way of life.
1. Chapter 1

Robotic Busts

* * *

 _What happened to me? I don't remember anything._

"Get him in there STAT!"

 _What? Get who in where?_

"Hook him up into that!"

 _What's going on? Where are you taking me?_

Many hours have gone by and what was said next was surely unthinkable, almost impossible really.

"It's no good...he can't sustain these wounds."

"What if we convert him?"

"Convert?

"Y'know, transform him into a-"

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"But think of how the princess would feel if we just let him die." The nurse shook her head. "She wouldn't like that."

The doctor grunted. "Fine, but this will take a long time to pull off. And although his chances at living are increased, the odds are still against him."

"It's all we can do." The nurse reiterated.

The doctor nodded, then began performing surgery on the fallen ally.

* * *

It took a long time, but the doctor and nurse came back out into the waiting room, where she was currently waiting. She looked at the door the doctor and nurse came from and saw their coats and equipment were all bathed in red; his blood. She appeared to break down and cry, but the doctor advised her that a miracle has occurred in the emergency room.

"A miracle?" She sputtered.

The doctor nodded, then opened up the door to the emergency room, allowing her to step in and take a look for herself. She moved in to the room, looked over at the table, and saw her lover and husband. Her prince.

"Is...is that him?" She asked.

"That is him," the doctor responded.

"What happened to him?" She said.

"His wounds were too severe to fix, so we tried improvising and...this...happened."

"He's...he's..."

The nurse came in and nodded at her. "He's a robot."

He woke up right there and looked around. He finally saw where he was hours after coming here. He turned a bit more and laid his eyes on her. His princess.

"Yo-you're still here." He spoke. His voice didn't sound different from how it was prior to the transformation, but she didn't notice that.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, approaching him slowly.

"I feel rejuvenated," he admitted, "refreshed." He lifted himself up and rested firmly on the ground.

"What are you doing?" She spoke. "You need to rest."

He shook his head, which resulted in animatronic sounds. She took note of that. "I'm fine," he stated, "I feel stronger than ever before." He began walking around the room, resulting in more robotic sounds. _**ZOOP-ZEEP-ZOOP-ZEEP.**_

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "You've been through a lot."

He nodded in response. _**ZEE-ZER-ZEE-ZER.**_

She was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by the robotic sounds he was exerting. She looked towards the doctor and politely asked him if she could have a word with her outside the room. The doctor obliged to her comment and request, stepping out for a moment with her. He shut the door behind them and she turned and began whispering to him.

"Is he going to keep making those sounds?" She asked.

The doctor nodded. "Much apologies, madam, but that's how robots are. They can't help with the sounds they make. It's their way of having a notion sent from our brains to our muscles. They make the sounds because the motherboard is telling the circuits and gears what to do."

"So, those sounds are normal then?"

"They are." He turned his head towards the door. "And that's not all."

"What do you mean?" She said.

The doctor chuckled slightly. "Well, chances are...he heard what we said."

"What?"

"He's right, you know!" He called from behind sealed doors.

The doctor opened up the doors and revealed that he was standing in the same spot from before they left. He approached the doctor and her and stopped in front of them, smiling brightly. The doctor smiled back, then began explaining to her what was different.

"He has enhanced hearing, as we've witnessed."

His ears started moving in rather interesting patterns, making the trademark robotic sound again. _**ZEE-ZEE-ZOO-ZEE-ZEE-ZOO.**_

"He also doesn't have the type of magic that you and I do." The doctor continued, pointing at his horn.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Instead of the magic," the doctor spoke, "his horn now generates electricity. He has to learn how to control it, but when he does, he will be able to do what we do with our magic, just with electricity."

"Cool," he spoke, trying it out for himself, bu shocking himself as a result.

His princess and the doctor both rubbed his metal back, comforting him slightly.

"It's okay," she told him in her soothing voice, "it'll just take some time to get used to, that's all."

"Right," he responded.

The doctor continued listing his differences. "He also doesn't have feathered wings anymore. They've been replaced with aerodynamic plates that dually act as both wings and gliders. He'll be able to fly higher, faster, and longer than ever before."

"Cool." He smiled, looking at his own wings.

"And this is the most drastic change made to him: he no longer needs to breathe."

"Breathe?" She repeated.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "his need for oxygen is no longer necessary. His circuit boards take care of his breathing problems now, but that's an explanation far too detailed to go into right now."

"So...what exactly is he then?" She asked cautiously.

"He's a super-bot." The doctor answered. "He can handle anything and everything that gets thrown at him with slight ease, depending on the situation. He is an android that can take charge, but be gentle as well. He is a reborn robot."

"Lunar Nights," Twilight said, "the robotic alicorn prince."

"Precisely," Doctor Whooves smirked.

"It was a lot to do," Nurse Redheart added, "but we did it."

"And I am grateful I have a second chance at living again." Lunar Nights beamed.

Now living as a robotic android, Lunar Nights and Twilight Sparkle now had a new problem to overcome: Twilight learning to accept Lunar for who he now is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _~Seven Hours Before The Surgery~_

It was an okay day outisde, an overcast of clouds had been covering all the land. Pegasi from all over Ponyville kept bringing in rain clouds for the storm that was to happen during the evening. Presently, Prince Lunar Nights, known to everypony as simply Lunar, was currently helping Applejack on her farm. She requested assistance earlier in the day and since Twilight was away in Canterlot for a royal summit, Lunar opted to help Applejack out, as did Rainbow Dash.

He was carrying loads of apples and pulling a cart full of them at the same time. The cart was gradually filling up as each tree gave way to more apples falling. It was almost time for cider season and Applejack wanted to get a head start on the cider making this time around. She knew that ponies always complained when they ran out and wanted to be sure that she wouldn't run out on launch day.

 _BUCK!_

Another tree gave way to apples; some 26 apples, to be exact. The apples were dumped into the large cart and the group moved on to the next set of trees. The cart was growing heavier as time passed, but Lunar didn't mind that. He actually continued pulling the cart rather easily. Applejack kept asking him if the cart was getting too heavy, but Lunar dismissed the question each time.

"You'll know when it's too heavy," He chuckled.

"Alright, sugar cube," she snickered, "don't say that Ah di'n't warn ya, though. These apples add up over time."

"One could assume that the apples will become easier to pull over time as well." Lunar smiled. "I'll let you know if it's starting to get to heavy, though. Don't you worry."

"Ah won't," replied Applejack.

Presently, Rainbow Dash arrived with two full baskets of apples, ready to be dumped into the cart below. She flew high up in the sky, above the cart's location, and began dumping the apples below.

"Heads up!" she called before flying back to collect more apples.

Lunar looked up and saw the apples falling. With his magic, he caught all the apples and gently placed them in the cart. This wasn't the first time Rainbow Dash dropped the apples this way, but it began bothering Lunar slightly. He grunted, but didn't say anything about it. Applejack heard his grunt and understood the problem. She began approaching Lunar on the subject.

"Ah know, Lunar," she said, "Ah wish she'd jus' come down and dump 'em in herself, but y'know Rainbow Dash...that mare can't stand still for the shortest of time."

Lunar laughed. "You said it, not me." Applejack laughed, then the pair moved on to the next tree.

Over time, the cart grew heavier and heavier. Lunar could still pull it, but he needed more effort than what he previously gave before. When Rainbow Dash came back, she flew down next to Lunar and began dumping the last batch of apples in the cart.

"That's all of 'em." She said.

The cart began rumbling as the last apples poured into it. The group was close by the barn, so Applejack decided to leave the cart there for tonight and pick up there in the morning. It was getting late and the light was growing dim. The ponies were tired as well and longed for some rest in their comfy beds back in their respective homes.

"Thanks for helpin' today, y'all," Applejack smiled, "Ah don't think Ah could've done this without ya."

"Don't sweat it, AJ," smirked Rainbow Dash.

"It's the least we could do for a friend like you," added Lunar as the cart was detached from his body.

"Well, Ah'll take it from here and Ah'll see y'all tomorrah."

"Goodnight, Applejack," Lunar and Rainbow Dash said, leaving the farm and headed for home.

Rainbow Dash began flying to her cloud home. She called out to Lunar. "Goodnight, Lunar. Get home safe!"

"You too!" He shouted back as he began his trip home.

The athletic cerulean Pegasus flew out of sight while Lunar walked home towards the castle. He loved sharing the castle with Princess Twilight, his wife, and loved that it was here in quiet, petite Ponyville. Originally a city colt, Lunar did miss the hustle and bustle Baltimare had to offer, but loved the serenity Ponyville had to offer, especially with Twilight. It was thanks to her and Princess Luna that Lunar stood where he was presently.

Most of his walk home was by himself. Many of the ponies had sought out shelter in their homes for the pending rainstorm. Lunar was doing the same. He never liked his coat getting wet. Consider him to have have a little Rarity inside his genes, but he hates getting wet, unless it's by his own doing.

Lunar was happy. He was a bright alicorn walking home to the castle. That is, until Discord showed up. Although Twilight insisted he had changed for the better, Lunar would not buy it. He thought of something bad happening when Discord showed his ugly head to him. Things haven't been the same since his betrayal to ponydom.

Smirking, Discord greeted Lunar and stopped him in his tracks.

Lunar grew displeased. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really, _Your Majesty_ ," He replied. Lunar hated when Discord called him that, but Discord took no notice. "What in Equestria would you be doing out here all alone?"

"That's really none of-"

Discord interrupted Lunar, placing a finger over his mouth. "I'm sure it is. After all, a royal - erherm - prince like you would surely be left unguarded out by yourself."

"I can handle-"

"It really does intrigue me that Princess Twilight doesn't keep any royal guards on staff in her castle."

"It's _our_ -"

"Y'know, after being crowned a princess, everypony would want to have a chance to be her." Discord then positioned himself no more than a few centimeters from Lunar's face, smiling. "Or you, prince."

Lunar grunted. "Look, if you're here just to stir up games or trouble, forget it. I'm not as gullible as any pony you'd know. Good luck in cracking my shell, because I am one tough nut." He then walked home more without even saying goodbye to Discord.

 _We'll see about that,_ thought Discord as he went back to his thinking tree, concocting a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 3**_

* * *

Lunar arrived home no more than twenty minutes after his encounter with Discord. He wasn't in a particularly happy mood and didn't feel like talking to anypony else afterwards. He left straight for home and locked himself inside his room. He couldn't really leave the castle locked as of now since the library was public ground, which was inside the castle.

Laying on his bed, Lunar stared blindly at the ceiling. He thought of what Discord said and it continued to irk him so.

" _Princess Twilight doesn't keep any royal guards in her castle,_ " Lunar mocked, "Pfft...the nerve of him."

"Well _excuuuuuuuse_ me!" Discord smirked, his voice echoing about in the room.

Lunar rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Discord?"

Discord revealed himself to Lunar, rocking back and forth in an air-rocking chair. "Oh my...manners much, mister?" He poked Lunar's horn.

"Ow!" cried Lunar. He batted at Discord's paw. "Cut it out!"

Discord pointed at Lunar. "See!? Right there!"

"Why have you come here?" Lunar said, ignoring Discord's claim.

"What?" He responded. "Can't a guy visit his favorite prince?" Lunar simply stared back while Discord rambled on. "Okay, maybe not the best of options to say."

"You think?"

"Nonetheless," continued Discord, "what if I told you that I am here to send a message?"

Lunar scoffed. "What message?"

Discord popped out some glasses and started reciting a message from a paper scroll. "Hear ye, hear ye! Prince Lunar Nights! Your time has come!" With that, Discord snapped his fingers and had disappeared from the castle.

Lunar rolled his eyes, then quietly rested on his bed, quickly drifting off towards sleep. Discord, silently revealing himself once more, spied on Lunar until he knew that Lunar would not wake up.

* * *

 _"Prince Lunar!"_ A voice cried out. This voice was Princess Luna's voice.

"Princess Luna?" Lunar called.

"Prince Lunar," Princess Luna continued, not showing herself to him, "you neigh have a moment to spare. Wake up! You're about to be attacked!"

"What?" Lunar said, quite shocked at what he heard. "By who? Where? When?"

"Wake up!"

A stunned Lunar tried waking up, but currently found it very difficult to perform.

* * *

In the real world, a very siniser looking Tirek and Discord, teaming up yet again, were with Lunar in his room unattended. The two villains were overlooking the sleeping alicorn and attempted to conjugate a plan on the spot. Tirek, held back by magical shackles, did not look as weak as he last was but was unsure if he still had enough power to take Lunar's magic away. He looked at Discord and grunted.

"You know that I don't have enough strength to take his magic away." Tirek advised. "I can' start with alicorns and work backwards!"

"I had a thought," Discord replied, "what if we beat him to a pulp and then you take his magic away? Or, or..." Discord found himself in a pickle.

"Beating up this puny pony wouldn't help either." Tirek told Discord.

Discord then came up with a ludacris idea. "What if you take my magic? Could you take his away then?"

Tirek thought about it. "One could try. Never tried starting with another being's magic, then going to ponies."

"If it works, I'll need my magic back," Discord advised, "and I'll work on my end of the deal."

"I'll hold you to it, Discord." Tirek threatened.

Discord nodded, then proceeded to have his magic stripped away from him. Tirek grew in size, but not enough for his shackles to break off. In fact, his shackles grew with him and indirectly cut his power in half, though Tirek did not know this.

"Alright, pony!" Tirek shouted at Lunar.

Lunar, unaware of what was going on, was being kept under a spell issued originally by Discord. With Discord's magic gone, Lunar finally started waking up and noticed the two villains in the room. Acting quickly, he tried sending them both away, but it was no good. Tirek had started taking away Lunar's magic, although it took Tirek a lot more power to do so than he thought it would.

"Puny pony!" Tirek boomed. "Did you think you could defeat me again!?"

Lunar's magic was stripped entirely from him as Tirek grew in size once more, becoming weaker due to the magic shackles, which grew with him once more. Tirek turned to Discord and granted his magic back to him, shrinking in size slightly. The two villains towered over Lunar, who tried fighting back but was left extremely weak and vulnerable.

"Payback, whelp!" Tirek shouted, punching Lunar in the face.

Lunar collapsed to the ground and was left unconscious as Tirek and Discord continued laying a beating on the defenseless alicorn.

* * *

Time had passed before anyone found Lunar in his room. Tirek and Discord were long gone, Tirek back to Tartarus and Discord back to his home, but they left Lunar struggling to stay alive.

When Twilight finally came home, she was greeted to a streak of red being excreted from Lunar's room. She was in a state of shock and, with Spike, started to break down the door with magic and fire. Eventually, the duo managed to break in to Lunar's room, where they saw him beaten, cut, bruised, and broken.

"LUNAR!" cried Twilight.

"What happened?" asked Spike.

Acting instinctively, Twilight gently levitated Lunar on to her back. Grunting and holding Lunar firmly against her back, Twilight started moving out and taking Lunar to the hospital. He was very heavy, but Twilight pushed onward towards the hospital.

* * *

"I need a doctor!" Twilight cried upon bursting into the hospital.

Nurses looked at the petite princess and noticed the slain prince on her back and quickly grabbed a bed for him to lay down on. Doctors ran around, trying to get the prince his much needed assistance. They all eventually rolled him into the emergency room and started operating on him, hoping to cleanly fix him and save his life.

"Get him in there STAT!"

The robotic construction of Prince Lunar Nights had begun, beginning the story.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _~Day 1~_

The morning after the surgery was a bit rough for Twilight to take in. Prior to waking up, she heard some fans increasing in speed. The fans belonged to Lunar's systems, but Twilight did not know this yet. She looked around, then finally glanced at Lunar. His body was gleaming in the light given by Celestia's sun, causing a rather harsh morning glare in the room. Shielding her eyes, she looked to see if Lunar was awake.

"Lunar?" She asked quietly.

Lunar's systems fully booted up, exiting sleep mode and entering a state of active usage for the day. He opened his eyes, and turned to Twilight, crafting more of the trademark robotic sounds.

"Good morning, Twilight," he spoke.

She smiled. "Good morning, Lunar."

Normally, Twilight would hug Lunar upon waking up in the morning, but this time, she did not hug him. Lunar wondered why, bringing it up to her indirectly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, positioning himself in a better way.

Twilight moved away a bit. "N-No...it's nothing."

Lunar's systems confirmed that Twilight was lying to him, and he even knew it without the systems. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Wha-no, no."

"Is it my robotic stature?" Lunar asked.

"...A little..." she admitted.

Lunar sighed. "Look, Twily...I'm still the same pony...I've not changed in any way."

Twilight stared into Lunar's eyes and saw past his circuits for just a moment. "That's not true..."

"It is true, Twily."

"How have you not changed, Luny?" challenged Twilight. "You're not the same as before. Before, you were a pony but now? Now you're just a robot..." She started to shed some tears. "I fell in love with the pony you...not the robot you."

Lunar felt heartbroken. He did not know how to respond, nor wanted to. Instead, he rose himself from the bed and walked out of the room without saying a single word. He walked out into the large hallway, filled only by the sounds coming from his systems.

 _ **ZOOP-ZEEP-ZOOP-ZEEP**_

Nothing was said by Lunar as he was left heartbroken by Twilight. He wanted to let out some sadness through the form of tears, but his systems didn't generate tears like a pony can. He left the castle and blasted into the sky, flying far away for now.

Meanwhile, Twilight was starting to regret what she said to Lunar. This wasn't how she wanted to start her day, and now she had no one there for her right now. Spike, walking along the hallways at the moment, heard Twilight crying and slowly entered into her room. He looked at Twilight and went over to her, comforting her as best as he could.

"Come here, Twilight," he told her, hugging her and rubbing her back as Twilight continued crying.

"Oh, Spike," Twilight wept, "I've made a terrible mistake..."

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"I let Lunar walk out on me, Spike," Twilight admitted.

"What?" Spike said, shocked. "Why?"

"I told him that I was in love with his pony self, but not his robot self." Twilight answered, wiping her eyes dry from tears.

"Twilight," Spike started, "he may look different now, but his spirit is still there."

"Huh?"

"Look at him," continued Spike, "you may only notice how he looks now, but I still see the same pony inside. His spirit is still there, but his way of life and looks have changed. Call me out on it, but you fell in love with him for _how_ he acted. Right now, you're judging him by how he looks, but not by how he acts. Twilight, give it some time...you'll learn to look past his own looks and accept him for who he really is now."

Twilight thought about Spike's words and hugged him back. "Thank you, Spike...what would I do without you?"

"I dunno, Twilight," he replied, "and you're welcome."

* * *

In the skies, Lunar was flying faster than he ever had flown before. He was left heartbroken and did not know how to cope with the pain he was feeling. Normally, a flight through the skies and clouds would clear his mind and help him cope with any problem, but this particular flight - his first one as a robotic android - wasn't really helping him.

"How could she say that...?" Lunar said to himself.

The howling wind wizzing by his body had nothing to say on the subject.

Lunar sped up, bent on the build-up of internal anger. "Now that I'm a robot, she doesn't love me anymore?"

Again, the howling wind had no comment. The thunder that was in the clouds ahead had other plans though. Still, Lunar sped up even further.

"She has the-the-the-"

Lunar didn't notice, but his circuits had started resetting themselves due to technical failure. How this technical failure came about, no one is entirely sure. Perhaps it was the speed Lunar was travelling - that of a small plane, mind you - or perhaps it was because of the extensive altitude he was at now, nearly at the edge of the exosphere. Eventually, however, Lunar's systems forced-reset themselves at a poorly-planned time.

While being reset, Lunar was left in sleep mode. In addition to sleep mode, Lunar was left in a free-falling state, accelerating towards the ground at a rather inhumane speed. He couldn't do much about it since he was inactive and his gliders had been tucked away.

"System restart: 47%." His motherboard advised.

Falling at a much faster rate, the ground was quickly approaching. His systems were still force-restarting themselves.

"System restart: 76%."

On the ground, a pony saw the falling prince and pointed him out.

"Somepony's falling!" They shouted.

The ground was dangerously close now, but Lunar's systems still haven't restarted yet.

"System restart: 98%."

"Prince Lunar!" Another pony called.

"System restart complete."

Lunar opened his eyes just in time to see the concrete ground. He readjusted himself within milliseconds and crashed into the ground, but no damage was felt by Lunar. Remember, he was a super-bot. Lunar didn't know just yet that this also meant that he could take a lot of damage and still be completely fine. The other ponies were just as shocked as he was, but for more reasons than one. This was the first time Lunar Nights had been publically displayed as a ponybot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _~The First Evening~_

"Shocking news out of downtown Baltimare as Prince Lunar Nights, the Prince of the Night and husband to the Princess of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle, crashed into the center of Mane Street and First from the sky. Eyewitnesses describe the scene as, quote, 'something out of a play,' unquote."

"I was just walking down the sidewalk and saw this figure approach the ground much too fast. I thought it was something from one of the buildings, but I saw it was the Prince."

"I just saw like a small, like, figure falling and thought nothing of it at first. Then I saw that it was him and I was like, 'whoa.'"

"It was weird...how could he live through a fall like that?"

"Sources say that the Prince fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, but no visible damage was found on his body. Shockingly, we found that his body was not normal. Our very own Press Notes was on the scene shortly after, interviewing the Prince on what exactly happened."

"Prince Lunar Nights, could you explain to us what happened in Baltimare today?"

"I just temporarily shut down, nothing too serious," Lunar responded in the interview.

"'Temporarily shut down,'" repeated Press Notes, "can you explain what that means?"

"My systems shut down for unknown reasons." Lunar answered.

"What happened to you?" Press Notes asked. "The last time we saw you, which was at the royal wedding - congratulations, by the way - you were a regular alicorn pony. Now...what's happened to you?"

"Thank you," Lunar acknowledged, "but as for the latter of the two questions, I cannot explain what happened because I do not remember what happened."

"So, what are you?"

"I am a super-bot. I am a robotic android. I am Prince Lunar Nights, a robotic alicorn Prince."

"Thank you, Prince," Press Notes smiled, "back to you."

"Thank you, Press Notes." The news reporter replied. "In response to the realization of a ponybot in our midst, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna responded with this:"

A video showing the two Princesses standing tall, addressing the media. "Prince Lunar Nights is _not_ a menace to our society." Princess Celestia said.

Princess Luna spoke next. "We will be monitoring the Prince as soon as we can. It is imperative that we get to the bottom of this dilemma immediately."

* * *

 _~Inside Canterlot Castle~_

"Prince Lunar," Princess Luna started, "What has happened to you?"

Lunar looked down in disgrace. "My systems shut down on me. There's no physical reason or explanation I have that explains what happened."

"I don't think she means what you think she means," Princess Cadance added. She just so happened to be visiting Canterlot at the current time.

"What do you mean then?" asked Lunar.

"I think she means with your body." Princess Celestia stated. "Your robotic self."

Lunar shifted. "I don't know, Princess...one moment, I was asleep as a pony. The next moment, I wake up in a hospital as a robot. There's that time frame between those two dates where I don't know what happened."

"What about Princess Twilight?" Princess Cadance asked.

"She was here for a small summit." Princess Celestia advised.

"Where is she right now, Prince Lunar?" Princess Luna questioned.

Lunar looked at Luna firmly, telling her: "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she-" He paused slightly. "She was home in the castle, and that was during the morning."

Princess Cadance didn't like that answer, but Celestia and Luna bought it. Excusing herself, Princess Cadance asked Lunar to meet her in the hallway for a moment. Celestia and Luna also excused themselves, preparing to lower the sun and raise the moon.

Lunar looked puzzled. "You want to see me?"

"Come along," Princess Cadance said, "I want to ask you something."

The two alicorn stepped out and started walking towards the room Cadance was staying in for tonight. Just before they reached her room, Lunar turned his head.

"Is something the matter?" Cadance asked.

"I'm just..." He stopped his answer.

"Just what?"

"..." Lunar didn't respond.

Princess Cadance didn't take it the wrong way, but she dropped the subject and opened the door to her room, allowing Lunar to enter first. She entered shortly thereafter and closes the door being her, locking it as well. She stood in front of Lunar, staring at him deeply.

"Something isn't right, isn't it?" She said after a long silence.

"Is it that obvious?" Lunar responded.

Cadance nodded. "Something happened between you and Twilight...what was it?"

Lunar sighed, then cooled his systems down. Both he and Princess Cadance knew that they were going to be here for quite a while. He looked squarely into her eyes and started explaining what was troubling him to her.

"I woke up this morning, booting my systems up no problem." He began.

"Go on." Cadance said.

He nodded. "She looked over to me and I could see in her eyes that something wasn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," continued Lunar, "to make a long story short, she said she didn't love me for my robotic self, but for my pony self...if that makes any sense..."

Princess Cadance nodded. "Twilight's probably just going through a lot right now...she's never met one of your kind before, let alone be married to one."

"But it hurt my feelings, Cadance," protested Lunar, "doesn't that mean anything?"

"It does, Lunar," Cadance acknowledged, wrapping one of her hooves around Lunar's metallic back, "but you have to think of it in her perspective and the same goes for her. She has to realize that you're still you...just in a different body."

"Try telling her that..." Lunar muttered.

Princess Cadance thought about that for a while. _Maybe I will try..._

The two ponies then parted ways for the evening and headed for bed. It was a long day, especially for Lunar, who did not feel like talking to anypony else for the night. He left the castle, then headed straight for home, back to where it all began.

Meanwhile, Discord overheard everything and quietly sniggered in his room. His plan was starting to work, but not in the way he had imagined it would.

"Oh, this is getting more exciting, don't you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 6**_

* * *

 _~Day 2~_

So much for one day...Lunar and his secret was let out by sheer accidental coincidence. Now, all of Equestria could tell you what Prince Lunar was if you were to ask them. However, because he was now the first of his kind, things started getting a bit riskier with him. For example, Princess Celestia ordered a guard to travel to Twilight's castle to check on how Lunar was doing. After what has happened, it was safe to say that Princess Celestia wanted to take no chances and make sure nothing bad were to happen.

"Just make sure they're both alright," she told her guard.

"As you wish, Your Highness," He replied.

The guard, Flash Sentry, made his way towards Twilight's castle in Ponyville, only to be stopped by Discord himself. Flash, knowing very well that Discord was irrational, tried squeezing by him with little trouble, but Discord wouldn't allow it.

"What do you want, Discord?" mumbled Flash.

"Whaaaaat?" Discord smirked. "Can't I get some time to walk around by myself?"

Flash rolled his eyes, then excused himself to tend to his duty. Discord patted Flash on the back, complimenting him on his determination.

Flash grew uneasy. "Uhh...thanks."

"No problem at all." laughed Discord. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, caused Flash to disappear. He then proceeded to change his body in form in order to match that of Flash's, although he couldn't change his color.

"Drats..." snapped Discord. He looked around for a brief moment, then had orange paint come in from the ceiling to change his color. "BLEH! I don't know what I've gotten myself into."

Colored orange from head to hoof, Discord set out for Ponyville, disguised as Flash Sentry, although nobody knew this just yet.

"No problem at all." He laughed again, voice slipping to match Flash's voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lunar and Twilight had woken up together as usual. Twilight looked over and started wrapping a hoof around Lunar's body, but Lunar moved away. Twilight looked shocked, asking him if anything was wrong.

Without looking at her, Lunar addressed Twilight seriously. "What you said yesterday."

Twilight looked down. "I know, and I didn't mean it, Luny..."

"But you said it," Lunar continued, still not looking at Twilight, "and that hurt me more than anything in the world."

"Lunar," cried Twilight, "I don't want to lose you...I love you more than anything in the world."

"Really," Lunar replied, "because, if I recall correctly, you loved my pony self, not my robot self."

"I love you for you, Lunar," Twilight sobbed.

Lunar looked away, trying his best to fight hypothetical crying. _I know you do, Twily,_ he thought.

Without saying else, the two ponies laid together in the bed, side-by-side. Silence trickled down into the room following Twilight's sobbing, but nothing else was spoken between the two of them.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by since the morning dilemma. Both ponies had gotten out of bed and started performing their specific royal duties, but performed them separately rather than together, the way they always do it. A knock came on the front doors to the castle and was rather unexpected. Lunar, the pony who was near the door as the knock came, went to go open up the doors and greet whoever it was waiting on the outside.

 _I thought I opened those already._ He thought, opening the doors up easily.

On the doorstep stood a guard, Flash Sentry. Lunar knew this particular guard well and knew his feelings towards Twilight. He stared into Flash's eyes and welcomed him into the castle.

"Thank you," responded Flash, entering the premises of the castle. LLunar closed the doors behind them, then faced Flash once more.

"So what brings you into Ponyville today, Flash?" Lunar asked.

Flash smiled, addressing Lunar formally. "Princess Celestia request that I come to assist both you and Princess Twilight, Your Majesty."

Lunar nodded, but was filled with questions. "Princess _Celestia_ sent you?"

Flash nodded. "The Princess did indeed send me."

Lunar scratched his metal chin. "But I thought you were Princess Cadance's guard."

Flash smirked. "A friendly guard exchange sent me to serve Princess Celestia instead."

"And you're here to assist Twilight and myself how?" asked Lunar.

"By making sure you're both more than fine." answered Flash.

Lunar wasn't buying this fiasco at all. To make sure Princess Celestia did indeed send Flash, he sent a letter with high importance to her, hoping that she was behind this. When the letter returned a few minutes later, Lunar found out that Princess Celestia had sent for Flash to accompany both himself and Twilight and was slightly uplifted in feeling.

Flash smirked, showing no signs of disarray to Lunar. "So where is Princess Twilight now?" He asked.

"Upstairs currently," Lunar said, walking towards her location, "I'll take you to her."

"Lead the way, Prince," Flash replied, smirking behind Lunar.

Lunar felt an odd chill roll down his spine, unsure if this situation was the cause of it. He continued moving towards Twilight with Flash right behind him. Moving finally upstairs, Flash tried attacking Lunar from his blindside, however, he did not know the newfound strength Lunar possessed. Lunar, unsure if Flash simply fell over, turned back and held him up with his electro-magic.

"You okay?" Lunar asked.

Embarrassed, Flash did not answer. Lunar took this the wrong way once his systems scanned Flash.

" _ALERT!"_ Lunar's motherboard directed. " _Pony not real. Pony in disguise._ "

"Disguise...?" repeated Lunar, looking closely at Flash.

Flash smirked. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag!"

Levitating in the air, Flash revealed himself to who he truly was - Discord in disguise. Lunar backed away, then stood his ground strongly.

"What do you want?" Lunar snapped.

"For you to go away!" Discord yelled, snapping his fingers and causing smoke to appear around Lunar's body. Discord laughed maniacally as the smoke billowed around Lunar. "So long now! Bye bye! Time for the chaos to truly begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 7**_

* * *

Discord, still disguised as Flash, jumped onto Lunar, trying to knock him down. What Discord didn't know was that Lunar, in his current state, weighed nearly one ton. Discord found this out the hard way when he tried lifting Lunar, trying to slam him onto the ground.

"Can I help you?" an unamused Lunar asked, lifting Discord with his electro-magic.

Discord was embarrassed. "Why don't you move!?"

"Because he's fully metal, perhaps?" Twilight responded, walking down the stairs to see Flash trying to move Lunar under his own power. Twilight didn't know yet that Flash was really Discord in disguise. She looked at him sternly. "What are you doing?"

Discord panicked. "Uhh, n-nothing, Tw-err, Princess Twilight."

Twilight grew uneasy now. "You're not a guard, are you?"

"W-Why of course I am, Twilight," Discord responded.

"Then why are you being informal right now?" Lunar asked.

Discord gulped. "I, err..."

Twilight walked down from the stairs and moved next to Lunar. She rested a hoof along his back, smiling slightly. "A robot, my husband...did you really think that it would be easy to move him?"

"Maybe?" replied Discord. "I thought it would go unnoticed too."

Twilight looked boldly at Discord. "A six-and-a-half hoof mechanical colt, and no one would notice?"

Discord gulped again. He was growing even more nervous. Twilight looked deeply at him.

"You remind me a lot of Discord right now." She looked at his cutie mark. "Yeah, you're not Flash."

Discord rolled his eyes, then revealed himself. Thanks to the paint though, he was stuck as an orange draconequus. Twilight began laughing at the sight of an orange Discord.

"You're a tough nut to crack, my friend..." Discord admitted. He then looked at Lunar. "And you're a tough bolt to remove."

"Thanks, I guess," Lunar replied.

Discord smirked. "But don't think that you've won just yet. I'll be back!" He then snapped his fingers and disappeared from the castle.

Twilight shook her head slowly, then looked back at Lunar, smiling at him so.

"Thank you for helping, Twily." Lunar smiled.

"Anytime, Luny," replied Twilight, kissing Lunar on his metal lips.

"Still the best kisser alive." chuckled Lunar.

"And you're the best robot kisser alive." Twilight laughed.

Feud behind the both of them, Twilight and Lunar proceeded to finish their royal duties together.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of Tartarus, Discord reappeared next to Tirek, making sure as to not alert Cerberus. Discord called for Tirek to remain quiet while he attempted to break him free. Tirek obliged, shockingly, as Discord went to work on the magic shackles. Discord found that breaking the spell on the shackles was a lot harder than imagined.

"What's taking so long?" Tirek impatiently asked.

"Pipe down," snapped Discord, "I'm working on it."

"Hurry up."

Discord, trying to break the spell on the shackles, saw that the magic aura around them was colored a pale yellow. He then remembered that this aura was the exact same as Princess Celestia's and chaotically made his magic almost reminiscent to hers. Although it wasn't a perfect match, somehow, Discord managed to break the shackles off of Tirek and teleport them both out of Tartarus, outside of Appleloosa.

"Ah, magic for mine to take." Tirek boomed.

"There you go," Discord responded, "I've held up my end of the deal, like I said I would."

"And I am truly grateful," Tirek smirked.

Discord frowned. "Funny...I remember what happened last time you said that to me."

"Relax," Tirek scoffed, "I won't harm you...you know what happened last time I did that."

"I know." Discord stated.

"Now," continued Tirek, "magic is calling my name."

"Wait!" Discord shouted. He contemplated about telling Tirek about Lunar.

"What is it?" Tirek asked in a snotty way.

Discord frowned. "Never mind...I forgot what it was."

Tirek grunted. "So be it then." He then left to go devour and steal the magic from the ponies across Equestria yet again.

Discord, on the other hand, started regretting his decision about letting Tirek know about Lunar. He started making his way home, trying his best to not get involved in any type of investigation the Princesses might enforce.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both being swamped by royal duties. Delegates from the Changeling Empire, Griffonstone, Yakyakistan, and Saddle Arabia all came to Canterlot for a deputation upon border differentials and empire influences. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were exhausted - they've been unable to sleep for quite some time now - and were not aware of what was happening just outside of Appleloosa. Princess Cadance, a trustee in the meeting, was asked to step outside for a moment by the real Flash Sentry.

"If you would excuse me for just a moment." Cadance politely said with a smile, leaving the room with Flash.

The doors shut behind them and Cadance was alarmed. She knew that Flash was supposed to be in Ponyville at the moment, and was shocked to find him standing in the castle hallway currently.

"What in Equestria are you doing here, Flash?" She asked. "You're supposed to be looking after Twilight and Lunar."

"About that," Flash exclaimed, then he started explaining what happened between him and Discord.

Cadance was most upset. "Where is Discord now?"

"I'm not sure," replied Flash, "but I have some more bad news."

"What is it?"

"Word from Tartarus has come saying that Tirek is on the loose again!" Flash spoke.

Cadance was a bit uneasy, but she knew about the shackles that made him weaker as he grew in size. "With those shackles, he shouldn't be able to get too far from there."

"That's just it," continued Flash, "the shackles were left behind! He's on the loose as Asa powerful and ununguarded being!"

Cadance gulped, then looked at the doors, housing so many important figures behind them. "We have to let them know." She determined.

Moving towards the door, Princess Cadance was stopped by Discord. With a smirk, Discord began dragging Princess Cadance away.

"Not on my watch." He squirmed, knocking Flash out in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 8**_

* * *

Princess Cadance was being taken away by the evil chaos lord, Discord, to an undisclosed location. Princess Cadance, shouting out for help and assistance, was shut up by Discord and teleported away just before help came. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both shot out from the meeting room they were in and looked around to see nopony in sight. This left both of them uneasy and left Princess Celestia asking Princess Luna to see what happened to everyone.

"I shall find out, dear sister." Luna said, walking down one of the hallways.

Princess Celestia eyed her younger sister, then forced herself to go back into the room and complete the meeting with the delegates. Princess Luna, however, started coming across an eerie howling sound, despite windows being shut and no wind rustling about outside. Princess Luna, driven by determination, buckled up and pushed herself onward. What she didn't know was that the howling sounds came from Discord himself.

Discord followed Princess Luna all the way down the hallway from the ceiling. When Princess Luna turned a corner to find a number of guards had been beaten up, Discord jumped from the ceiling and attacked her with all of his might.

"Coward!" snapped Luna. "Thou hast betrayed us again!?"

Discord hushed Luna, but Luna wouldn't oblige to it.

"Traitor!" yelled Luna. "Thou art a _traitor!_ "

"Shut up!" Discord whispered heavily. "I am not a traitor!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Discord heeded. "I am here to alert you that-"

"Princess Luna," a rough voice laughed, "how unpleasant."

Luna gasped nervously. "Say it isn't-"

"Give me my possessions!"

Tirek barged into the castle and was greeted to Princess Luna being held captive on the ground. Princess Luna tried breaking free from Discord's grasp, but she was unable to do so. She thought that Discord and Tirek were, once again, teaming up to end Equestria, but Discord was actually frozen out of fear. He hadn't realized how much time had passed between Tirek's freeing and now. Tirek brushed the frozen draconequus aside and levitated Luna. He smirked evilly, proceeding to steal her magic from her.

"All mine." Tirek boomed, dropping a tired Luna to the ground. Tirek wasn't alert, but his booming voice echoed around the castle and somehow managed to find Princess Celestia's ears through the doors.

Princess Celestia gasped, knowing that there wasn't a lot of time left before Tirek barged in again like he did last time. The other delegates noticed this.

"Is everything alright?" The changeling delegate asked.

"We have to leave now." Princess Celestia informed. "There is an emergency and not a lot of time."

"What's going on?" The griffon delegate added.

"I'll explain later," answered Princess Celestia, "but now we have to get going."

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Came a sinister voice, Tirek's voice. "Didn't your mother and father teach you that it isn't polite to leave so abruptly?"

Princess Celestia frowned. "Didn't _your_ parents tell you that it's impolite to take things that don't belong to you?"

Tirek smirked slyly. "I have _no_ parents!" He then went on to steal Princess Celestia's magic while the other delegates tried helping her out.

"You shall pay!" The griffon delegate yelled, clawing Tirek in the process.

Tirek laughed. "Is he friend or is he foe, the small one wonders," he then towered over the griffon, "I assure you, I am no friend." Tirek then slammed the griffon delegate to the ground, on top of the other delegates. He then proceeded to pick them all up at the same time.

"You won't get away with this, you monster." The changeling delegate coughed.

"Give my regards to that mutt." Tirek said, sending the delegates away.

Discord was watching onwards from a distance. He felt bad for the others about what was happening all over again. He left the room and went searching for Lunar to see if he could do anything about this.

* * *

"It's finally done," Lunar smiled, "it's all done."

"Thanks to you," Twilight replied, "I don't think I would've been able to lift that beam even with my magic."

"I try my hardest," Lunar admitted, "only for you."

"Aww..." giggled Twilight, blushing as well, "you're too sweet."

"Not as sweet as you are." Lunar smirked.

The two alicorns were performing renovations on a few corroded and battered castle beams at the moment. Lunar just lifted the very last beam into place and had it installed perfectly with no wear and tear on it at all. When they finished their work, they each took a step back and admired all that they had done together.

"I'm glad you gave me a second chance." Twilight admitted.

"Well," Lunar replied, "you gave me one. It's only fair that I return the favor."

The moment between the two alicorns was broken up by a teleporting Discord. Lunar eyed him severely, but saw that something wasn't right with him. Speaking past his eyes, Lunar asked Discord what the matter was.

"Oh, Lunar," Discord started, "am I glad to see you right now." He turned to Twilight, studied her closely, then returned back to Lunar. "Has he come yet?"

"Who?" Lunar wondered.

"Tirek."

"Again?" shouted Twilight.

Discord nodded. "He's already stolen Princess Luna's magic...I cannot imagine that Princess Celestia still has her magic."

"Where is he-"

" _ **PRINCESS TWILIGHT!**_ "

"He's here!" Discord quivered.

" _ **GIVE ME MY MAGIC, OR YOU SHALL PERISH!"**_

"How strong is he?" Lunar snapped at Discord.

Tirek, now a seemingly unstoppable giant, stood outside Twilight's castle. He banged on the side of it, creating a small cavern and causing the castle to shake, rumble, and vibrate irrationally. Twilight looked out the window and saw a crystal beam fall past her view and down to the ground. Tirek smiled, banging on the other side of the castle and causing the same actions to occur on the opposite side.

Twilight teleported herself outside and stared at Tirek. Tirek stopped his banging and stared at Twilight, towering over her greatly. He smiled, then demanded that Lunar step outside as well.

"Why should he?" Twilight questioned.

"Because he has something that I want!" Tirek boomed.

"You killed him!" Twilight yelled out.

"You're mistaken, Princess," Tirek laughed, "I did not kill him!"

Lunar stepped outside and stared at Tirek with determination. "This is where you'll pay for what you've done."

Tirek pounded the ground. "Here's where the line finally comes to an end, puny pony."

"Bring it on!" Lunar threatened, preparing for an all-out war.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 9**_

* * *

When standing up against Tirek, Lunar looked as determined as can be in his eyes. Tirek, on the other hand, was laughing at Lunar, claiming that it was no use to try to defeat him.

"You're a puny pony," He sniggered, "What good can you do against me?"

"You're about to find out!" Lunar yelled, blasting off into the sky.

Tirek rolled his eyes, then grabbed Lunar on his ascent upward. Lunar was scared, but he insisted that the fight was not over quite just yet.

"Have you seen where you are right now?" Tirek tormented. "You have nowhere to run."

"Not on my watch!" snapped Lunar. He then began using his increased strength to pry himself free from Tirek's grasp.

Tirek was alarmed. "A valiant effort, pony, but allow me to finish you off." He attempted to grab Lunar again.

Lunar, smart and inquisitive, determined the trajectory of Tirek's hand and flew safely around it, punching him in his jaw. Tirek felt the pain, but didn't make it seem that obvious. He angrily looked at Lunar and swatted him away like a fly.

Lunar was dizzy, being sent away in a tumbling sort of way. He straightened himself out, then flew at lightning speed back at Tirek, piercing his skin with his metal gliders. Unfortunately for Lunar, that damaged his wing and forced him to fly with more power from his right side.

Tirek yelled out, smacking and slamming Lunar into the ground while he wasn't looking. Lunar's systems started malfunctioning and started resetting and locking themselves, much like how a spring lock locks. He stared at Tirek, whom was towering over himself, and tried fighting back some more.

Tirek laughed. "Pitiful pony...that's the best you can do?" Tirek bent down and picked Lunar up. "Now let me show you what it feels like to die."

"Lunar!" cried out Twilight. The fight had roamed away from her and she only just now managed to catch up.

Tirek laughed even more. "Watch, Princess, as he slowly succumbs to death!"

"Don't you dare!" Twilight cried, flying up as fast as she could.

Tirek smirked, allowing Twilight to ascend to him. When the time came, Tirek took both of his hands and literally ripped Lunar's body into two halves. Lunar couldn't react to it in time; his systems had forced them to go into an offline mode. Twilight saw Lunar's body get ripped in half and stopped sharp in her tracks. As Tirek dropped Lunar's body, part of the ripped and shredded wires and chips cascaded around and hit Twilight on the way down. She fell silent and then stared at Tirek, heartbroken and all. To Twilight, it was almost as if Tirek took her heart and also ripped it in half.

Tirek smirked. "Oops."

Twilight was appalled. She watched Lunar's body hit the ground hard and then stared at it. At that moment, something inside Twilight had snapped. She couldn't really explain it, but she was going to make sure that Tirek paid for all the damage he was responsible for over the years. She angrily flew up to this face and blasted him with some of her dark magic; magic she has never used before to fight.

Tirek was shocked at the fact that Twilight attacked with dark Magic and tried swatting swatting her away, but but to no avail. Twilight maneuvered around Tirek and blasted him again with an even stronger beam of dark magic. In an odd way, the dark magic was working, helping reduce Tirek's size and strength. After another direct hit from Twilight's dark magic, he was now half the size he once was.

Discord, as well as Princess Luna, all looked onward as they saw Twilight unleash her bent-up anger. The two of them were feeling mixed emotions right now. For one, they were both happy that Tirek was being dealt with in some sort of manner. For another, they also felt that, even though Tirek might be defeated, they may have a new problem in Twilight.

Twilight continued pounding Tirek with her dark magic and eventually managed to get Tirek down to a size smaller than he originally was. She towered over him and pointed at Lunar's ripped body. Finishing off with one final punch to the face, Twilight slammed Tirek to the ground.

"That's for everything you've done!" She yelled at him, eyes flaring red with anger.

Tirek looked back, smirking happily, even as he knew he lost. However, he knew that he had won considering the fact that one pony's casualty came as well. He knew this would send Twilight off the deep end and laughed at her. Twilight ran over and was just about ready to annihilate Tirek even more, but was soon stopped by Princess Luna and Discord.

"Princess Twilight!" Luna called.

"Stop, Twilight!" Discord added, holding Twilight back with Luna.

Twilight turned to Discord and tried to attack him. " _YOU!_ This is all _your_ fault!" She tried to hit him with her magic, but learned that she was deemed powerless under Luna's grasp.

Discord was shocked. " _ME!?_ What did _I_ do?"

"You let him out!" snapped Twilight, referring to freeing Tirek.

"Come along, Princess Twilight," Luna said, trying to pull Twilight away, "Come on..."

Twilight managed to break free from Luna's grasp and tackled Discord to the ground hard. She threatened that he fix Lunar, or else.

"Or else what?" A snide Discord responded.

"Or I'll have your head!" Twilight shouted.

"Princess Twilight," Luna angrily called, "That's enough!"

She started dragging Twilight away, trying to find a place to calm her down. Twilight kept on resisting and insisting that she'll stay true to her words unless Lunar is fixed.

"I'll have your head if he dies!" Twilight yelled.

Discord gulped, then looked at Lunar's body. He wondered if Lunar could even be saved at this point. Most of his body was ripped up and a lot of parts, chips, boards, and wires were missing. Discord slouched down in the air and started to pay his dues.

"I'm sorry..." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 10**_

* * *

"Princess Twilight!" grunted Luna, dragging an agitated Twilight into her room.

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to break free of Luna's magical grasp.

"Calm down!" Luna panted, trying to help defuse Twilight's mood.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

Luna turned her head and saw that it was her older sister, Princess Celestia, whom the voice belonged to. Princess Celestia walked into the room and noticed Princess Luna struggling to contain Twilight. She aided her younger sister, but Twilight's magic was evolving at a rate that surpassed her mentor and friends.

"Let go!" Twilight screeched, breaking free from both Luna's and Celestia's grasp.

Twilight managed to break free from their grasps and sent them both flying backwards towards the other end of her room. Celestia looked at her former star student and shed a tear. She knew that Twilight was spiraling out of control and time was running out for saving her from a terrible fate. While Twilight blasted her way out of her own room, destroying everything that was in her way, Princess Celestia looked over towards Princess Luna sternly, asking her what caused Twilight to break like this.

"Sister," Princess Luna mumbled, looking down.

"What happened to Twilight?" Princess Celestia asked again.

Princess Luna sighed, but refused to look at her older sister. "It has something to do with Prince Lunar and Discord, sister."

"What happened?" Princess Celestia said.

"We have evidence to believe that Discord freed Tirek from Tartarus and came here to try to end Prince Lunar." Princess Luna explained.

"How could that be?"

"We are not sure," answered Princess Luna, "but when Tirek came to steal Princess Twilight's magic, he engaged in combat with Prince Lunar. It wasn't a quick fight, but it did result in Prince Lunar to...to..."

"To what?"

Princess Luna started crying. She didn't really answer Princess Celestia's question, but Princess Celestia started to understand. She didn't say anything in response, but she thought to herself that something catastrophic happened to her younger sister's star pupil. As Princess Luna mourned over the loss of Lunar Nights, Princess Celestia comforted her as best as she possibly could.

Discord, eavesdropping from the hallway, felt his heart sink as he started feeling regret and guilt for everything that has happened. He knew that gaining trust was a difficult thing - just ask Sunset Shimmer - and felt as if he was now traveling backwards down that path. He looked for Lunar's body again and tried to see if there was anything that could be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was becoming more and more of a corrupt pony, falling to the likes of dark magic. Dealing with a broken heart, she felt her anger enpower her further and lost all sense of thinking and reason within herself. She began attacking innocent ponies and shelters, destroying everything in her path yet again. She smirked evilly as homes were destroyed and ponies ran for their lives, running from a pony they all thought they knew very well.

Princess Celestia, watching from the castle window, sighed heavily as she witnessed everything that Twilight was conducting. She knew that this was the result of bottled-up anger and emotions and that Lunar's death was the bursting moment. Princess Luna watched as well as the pony who fought to fight for everything she stood for was now turning on her own subjects. Something had to be done - and quickly - but the two princesses couldn't do anything themselves, even though they were very powerful; their conscience forbade them from hurting a close family member.

Princess Celestia turned away as she saw the Wonderbolts fly in in an attempt to stop Twilight's wrath. Princess Luna joined her, not wanting to witness the Wonderbolts inevitable outcome against a powerful pony that is Twilight.

* * *

Back outside, Discord ran to Lunar's body and grabbed everything that he could - the body, wires, screws, chips, you name it. He tried grabbing more, but was limited as to what he could hold. He ran around frantically, trying to find a pony who could help save the wounded Prince, but couldn't find anyone over the destruction Twilight was causing.

Mere moments away from giving up hope, Discord got the idea that he could help revive Lunar himself. The only problem he came across however, was that his magic wasn't strong enough to help the cause. He thought of asking Twilight, but knew that he was the last being she wanted to see at this time, so he ended up going back inside her castle, looking for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

He ran inside as fast as he could, unfortunately dropping a few bits and pieces of Lunar along he way. He yelled out Celestia's and Luna's names, hoping to get their attentions, wherever they were now.

Princess Celestia heard the call and stepped out of the room through the destroyed doorway. She saw Discord running up with Lunar's body and covered her mouth with her hoof. She figured Lunar was beaten up heavily, but didn't figure that he would literally be ripped in half. Discord stopped in front of Princess Celestia and asked for her help. Princess Celestia looked at him awkwardly.

"What can I do to help you?" She wondered.

"Both you and Princess Luna need to trust me on this one." Discord replied.

Princess Luna walked out into the hallway, joining her older sister. "And _why_ should we trust you?"

"Because," continued Discord, "we are going to try to revive Lunar."

"Revive him?" Celestia asked. She seemed very skeptical abou the idea.

"There isn't a lot of time," claimed Discord, "and my magic isn't strong enough to do this on my own."

"We cannot revive a robot." Luna spoke.

"We can try." Discord insisted, listening to the ponies and destruction going on outside. He sighed, "It's one of the few things we can do if we want to stop this from escalating into something worse."

Princess Celestia, still skeptical about the idea, decided to give it a try. She wanted to at least attempt something before having to resort to drastic measures for Twilight, so this was her only attempt.

The three characters were going to rebuild and revive Lunar Nights.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Robotic Busts: Chapter 11**_

* * *

With nothing else to lose, Discord, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna all started working hard on the reconstruction of Lunar Nights. There was just one particular problem, and that was that none of them knew how to start the process. Completely winging it, they all laid Lunar's body to rest on a table in the middle of the main room and started separating the damaged chips and parts from the good set.

When all was done and everything that could be removed was taken away, Lunar's body was left in a mostly hollow and empty shell. Discord wiped some sweat away from his forehead and looked towards Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Whatever it takes," he said, "we have to do whatever it takes."

The two princesses nodded as work began on Lunar Nights, hoping to revive him and stop Twilight Sparkle's wrath on Equestria.

* * *

"Breaking news out of Ponyville! Princess Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship, is currently destroying the homes of hundreds of innocent ponies in Ponyville. This is all just moments after the Tirek incident from earlier today. Our sources say that this is all a result of Prince Lunar Nights, the robotic android we spoke to earlier in the week and the husband to Princes Twilight, being badly injured in his fight with the diabolical villain Lord Tirek.

"According to our sources, after the fight with Lord Tirek, the Prince was unresponsive and passed out. He was taken away by the lord of chaos himself, Discord, as well as Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. We aren't sure at this current moment if the Prince has awoken or if he is even responsive, but our guess is that, should he be awoken, Princess Twilight's rampage on Ponyville should stop but-...what was that?

"New this moment, as more information continues to pour into the studio, we are now learning that Princess Twilight Sparkle is under a corruption spell as a result from Lord Tirek's doing. She has been consumed by the clutches of dark magic, some of the most powerful magic in all of ponydom.

"For those who do not know, unicorns and alicorns possess dark magic that is only found deep within themselves. Dark magic can be accessed by them, but if too much dark magic is used over a short time period, ponies will fall to the likes of it, as if they were consumed by said dark magic. One pony known for such dark magic was the dreaded King Sombra, the former king of the Crystal Empire.

"These are live pictures from Ponyville, Equestria of the wrath of Princess Twilight Sparkle, under the control of dark magic. The Wonderbolts were deployed and were en route to the location, but were pummeled to the ground by Princess Twilight's powerful dark magic spell. At this time, we are not sure of the safety of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, nor do we know where they are. We are also unsure of Prince Lunar Nights' health or-...would you look at that! What is that?"

* * *

Twilight continued her wrath on her own kingdom, blasting so many buildings, homes, and nearby landmarks to pieces. She felt no emotion other than joy in seeing the homes of everyone she knew get destroyed and blasted into small pieces of rubble. She laughed evilly, destroying the town hall with a powerful beam of dark magic, sending pieces of debris flying towards nearby homes. She stopped to admire the work she had done and laughed some more.

"Understand that nopony can stop me!" She smirked, slamming another home with dark magic.

Behind her was a sonicboom. The sonicboom hit Twilight hard and caused her to momentarily lose her balance. She turned around rapidly once she regained her balance and was tackled greatly. However, this tackle was not one for dealing damage; it was actually one out of emotion.

Twilight glanced down and saw who it was that tackled her and stopped sharp in her tracks. She gasped, looking into their eyes.

"No...can it be?" She wondered. She began to feel her heart repair itself, so to speak. "L-L-Lunar...?"

He looked into her eyes and kissed her cheek. "Please...stop this madness." He kissed her again. "For me...?"

Twilight's eyes stopped glowing. Sense had returned to her as she glanced around to see what she had done. She stopped her eyes on Lunar and tightly hugged him, crying and sobbing on his shoulder.

Lunar smirked, slightly short-circuiting because of Twilight's tears, but he didn't mind it. He hugged Twilight as tightly as she did and stroked her mane slowly. He calmed her down and successfully managed to stop Twilight's wrath from getting out of control.

From a distance, an exhausted Discord, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia all watched onward as their plan came into fruition. They all breathed long sighs of relief and watched happily as Lunar and Twilight continued hugging lovingly in the air. Discord then began to walk away from Luna and Celestia, thanking them for their help.

"Why thank us?" Princes Celestia asked.

"Because I now understand what it means to trust someone and live with that trust." Discord explained. "I see that it is a wonderful feeling in the world to have and I wish to find that trust myself."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both smiled happily, positioning themselves on opposite sides of Discord. Wrapping one wing around Discord, Princess Celestia smiled at him brightly.

"I am glad to hear that from you, Discord," she explained, "and I cannot wait to see how you learn to enfore that kind of trust in your life."

Princess Luna giggled, prompting Discord to ask her what was so funny.

"Well, Discord," she began, "there's just one little thing we ask from you."

"Oh?" Discord replied. "And what might that be?"

Princess Luna, still smiling, and Princess Celestia both used their magic to hand over a broom and a dustpan to Discord. Laughing, they explained everything to him.

"Because you were the one to free Tirek," Luna began.

"It is your job to clean up everything that happened as a result," finished Celestia.

"Oh poo..." Discord grunted, setting out to work.


End file.
